Alterac Cuisine
'Alterac Cuisine' is cuisine developed in the Alterac Mountains. Thanks to many isolated villages within the Kingdom of Alterac some traditional cuisines were well preserved. Alterac was one of the Kingdoms along with Gilneas to come in contact with the Dwarves of Khaz Modan, so their culinary practices may be similar, along with the fact the Stormpike Clan has long since held in the region of Alterac Valley. Many modern dishes that are made in Alterac can be attributed to the Dwarves seeking to fulfill their sovereign imperialistic imperative. Common Ingredients Meats and Dairy Most of Alterac's meat is usually from farms, small ranches, wild game, or imported from other regions. The dairy is mostly cheese making, milk is either provided mostly by rams or in some small areas by domesticated cows. Meats are cooked by wood lit ovens, grilling, smoking or simply by drying out meat. Some meat is chopped up and ground up to make their sausages known as wursts. Alterac Swiss Alterac Swiss is more than likely one of the most prominently used cheeses within the Alterac Mountains. It's most unique property being the numerous holes that develop inside of the cheese while it is aging. Its distinct flavor made the cheese popular with the higher class, who sought a more health conscious version of the cheese. Normal Alterac Swiss is made with milk from cows that are treated with special hormones to enhance flavor and milk yield. However, the Court of Alterac was known for enjoying a hormone free version of this cheese. Alterac Swiss, Spider meat, Frostwolf, Ram, Bear, Chicken(?), Beef(?) Fruits, Grains and Vegetables Apples, Artichokes, Watermelon, Garlic, Wheat, Potatoes, Barley, Hops, Basil(?), Mint(?), Onions(?), Cabbage(?), Fish Fish in Alterac is not too common, but there are some lakes near and in Alterac including Lordamere Lake. Since the discovery of Alterac Aquaponics, the citizens of Alterac have a limited variety of Fish. Greater Sagefish, Spotted Yellowtail, Glossy Mightfish Drinking Culture and Alcohol The denizens of Alterac were the first generation of humans to come in contact with Dwarves, which implies that Alterac may have had some drinking influences from the Dwarves. Alterac Brandy Brandy is another Alcoholic drink made in the Kingdom of Alterac. Well spiced, and refreshing after a long day in the mountains, a drink to warm the blood and relax the drinker. Alterac Mulled Brandy is also a popular drink among the locals, and beyond thanks to the efforts and influence of the Alterac Brew-Pup. Bottled Alterac Spring Water The Dwarves of the Stormpike Clan were some of the first to devise a strategy of selling an endlessly renewable resource at a high markup. Bottled Alterac Spring Water serves the troops of Alterac Valley as their ration of water when fighting abroad. Normally packaged in a glass bottle, the mountain springs of the Alterac Mountains act as a natural filtration system for the water. Wine Wine is rarely found across the expanses and mountains of Alterac, as it is difficult to grow and ferment grapes in the mountains cold. Though, it is far more commonplace within Dandred's Fold; where grapes are commonly grown and fermented to craft a homemade wine. Though not popular due to its scarcity. Beer Beer is the most commonplace alcoholic beverage within Alterac, as it is easily obtained, and stills to not need to be outdoors. Most distilleries can be found underground in the deep mountains, and as of yet, no company has become famous for Alterac ale. Commonly Enjoyed Delicacies The majority of Alterac is in cold, snowy climates, meaning most regions tend to enjoy hearty dishes and calorie dense meals. *'"The Frostwolf Artichoke"' - A dish inspired by the author of the book of the same name, The Frostwolf Artichoke, this dish originated from a standard dwarf recipe which consisted of an artichoke, topped with mayonnaise and garlic butter. *'The Alterac Dip' - A beef and alterac swiss sandwich in a small loaf of bread that is dipped in the tavern or dipped by oneself from a small bowl of beef juice. Regional Specialties 'Barony of Bärenland' Due to the high population of bears in the region bear meat is an abundance along with fish. *Bear Steaks and dried bear meat or bear sausages along with smoked meats. *Bärenland Lager *Cheese usually in curds that are chunks of sour milk either cow or Ram. *Apples *Breads, a lot of times pretzels *Sweets like cake and anything with honey. 'Duchy of Eadfast' Eadfast has a diverse amount of geographical regions including open plains, forest, lakes, and mountains giving them a long range of cuisine. Below is a list of meals originating from the region. * Eadcakes - Similar to a hotcake, these golden discs made from batter are often eaten in the mornings. Normally coated in honey and bacon from local farms. * Eadfast Malt - A heavy malt, made at a nearby brewery. The Eadfast Malt is known for its golden color and isn't that different from most malts, it is just made in Eadfast. * Alterac Swiss Cheesecake - Although it can be found throughout Alterac, the Alterac Swiss Cheesecake is a favorite of the duchy. A cheesecake, with the nutty flavor of Swiss cheese, is usually served with berries and as a desert. * "Feast of Randolph" - The contents of a famous feast hosted by Randolph Arnwake the first High Treasurer of Alterac that went on for three days. A heavy meal, usually only dined upon on very special occasions. The meal begins with the first course, being a smaller dish of a Spotted Yellowtail filet glazed with onions. The second dish would be a standard Alterac meal, wursts and baked potatoes with a very small amount of carrot stew on the side. The next, heavier dish being a hotcake beneath a stag steak with a loaf of bread and a slice of butter on the side. The final course, a slice of Alterac Swiss Cheesecake and a variety of berries sprinkled on the top. All of this washed down with an Eadfast Malt. Warning: Not advised to be eaten in a single sitting. This meal is on many competitive eating "athletes" bucket list. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Cooking Category:Foods Category:Consumables